Queen Family Drabbles
by Kimmers
Summary: Previous Things Kids Say. The Extended Queen Family Deal with Life Events of Raising The New generation.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Queen Family Drabbles

Summary: The Queen Family Deal with different Events in their Lives

Chapter One: Age Five

"What is a soul mate?"

Oliver looked down at the little girl in his arms, "Why?"

"Katie's mum said to her Daddy that he wasn't her soul mate anymore."

Oliver laughed Katie's Parents were in the middle of a Divorcee. Oliver knew how vocal Katie's parents were he had witnessed it at many events at the school, "It's like a best friend it's the one person in the world that knows you better than anyone else." He paused to check she was getting what he was saying, "Actually they don't make you the better person because you do it yourself because they inspire you to be better. A Soul mate is someone that you carry with you always."

"And?"

"It's the one person who knows you and accepts you no matter what and no matter what happens they will always love you nothing can change that."

"So it's Mummy."

"What do you think?"

Mia looked up at him, "Mummy is your soul mate because Mummy loves you even when you do dumb things."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Oliver looked at his daughter, "So do you have a Soul mate?"

"Yep it's you and Mummy, " She hoped off his lap and started to walk away, "But One day It will be a boy."

"Ouch straight to the heart, "Thea walked into the room.

"She's evil."

"She's your daughter and you love her no matter what."

Oliver stood and headed out of his daughters room, "But she has the evilness of her mother and Aunt."

"I will inform your wife of that."

Oliver kissed her check, "Am sure that you will."

"Who is your Soul mate?"

Roy looked down at the five year old, "Aren't you young to be asking that Question?"

"Nope I'm five."

Roy laughed down at his niece, "Yes and a very smart five year old at that."

"So who is it?"

"One guess."

"Aunt Thea?"

Roy picked her up in his arms and started to walk downstairs, "Like it would be anyone else."

"Good because otherwise I would have to tell Aunt Thea and she would be made, she said that it could either be her or me but no one else."

Roy laughed at his wife's comments He placed Mia on the ground and she ran towards the Kitchen keen to ask her next subject.

Oliver watched as Mia corned John in the workout room. Since his daughter has been born he and John didn't train that much at the Lair mostly because it took time away from Mia.

"So who is yours?"

John starred down at his god daughter she reminded him so much of her mother, "Who is my what?"

"Soul mate Aunt Thea has Roy and Roy said it was hers and Daddy said that his was Mummy which I already knew," Mia said.

"Hmmmmm I don't know who do you think should be mine?" John asked.

"I think that yours is Sara but as mummy says you just don't know it yet," Mia ran off laughing.

"Ouch," John said.

Oliver pattered John on the arm, "And here you said that I was clueless you just got dissed by a Five year old."

"Yes but that Five year old doesn't take after her father cause he sure is clueless."

Oliver laughed and went back to training knowing that John was right His daughter was every bit her mother.

Sara soft on the porch swing right next to her god daughter sharing a bowl of ice-cream, "So who did you ask?"

"Daddy said Mummy Aunt Thea said Roy and Roy said Aunt Thea,"

"What about John?"

"I told him that he was clueless because it was you."

Sara smiled down at Mia she would've liked to be a fly on the wall when that happened, "Anyone else?"

Mia shock her head, "I think people are hiding from me."

"Why?"

"Because they don't want to answer me."

"Then you need to find them."

"Do you know where they are?"

"I think that Grandma is in the garden."

Mia took off running Thea smiled she especially liked Mia's comments to John maybe that would make him wake up and take notice.

"Corrupting my daughter again."

"You wouldn't have it any other way."

Mia stopped she saw her Grandma and grandpa Kissing, "I know who your soul mate is."

Moira turned to her granddaughter, "What?"

"Daddy said that a Soul mate is someone that you always have with you your best friend someone inspires you to be better."

"That's true, "Moira agreed. "So who mine?"

"Grandpa Walter," Mia said.

Walter picked up his granddaughter laughing as she snuggled into him, "And who is mine?"

Mia looked at him shocked that he didn't know who was his, "And why don't you know?"

"Oh I know Princess but do you."

"Of course I do."

"Then whom is it?"

"Grandma of course Mummy and Aunt Thea say that you are a perfect match." Mia said.

Walter laughed at the mention of his daughter and daughter in law, truth be told they both felt like his daughters, "They are both smart women."

"Yes they are," Mia hoped out of his arms and went to walk off.

"Where are you going?" Moira asked.

"Have to make sure that Mummy knows that Daddy is her soul mate."

Walter pulled Moira into her arms, "The Questions Children ask these days."

"But then again Mia is an exceptional Child."

"She is her mother's daughter."

"Thank Goodness. She isn't like her father."

"Don't let Oliver hear you say that."

Moira laughed, "His the one that said it."

Oliver sat up against the headboard watching his wife walk into the room, she walked towards the closet to get changed. Each and every single day his wife made him want to be a better man He was not the same man that was stranded on the Island all those years ago. He had changed his Family namely the love of his life had changed him.

"Worrying will give you wrinkles."

Oliver reached out his hand to pull her towards the bed, "That's only for women."

"Nope I read it somewhere in a magazine men are ageing much faster than women."

"Well I have it on good authority that I still look good without a shirt."

"Yeah but you might want to work out a little more I think I saw some excess weight hanging around."

Oliver grabbed her laying her on the bed next to him, "Do your daughter ask you a question today?"

"My daughter asked me many questions today Mr. Queen was there one question that you were wanting to know the answer to?"

"Oh I already know the answer Mrs. Queen. Our daughter is a very smart girl."

"Yes and she sure doesn't get that from you, I hear that John is clueless."

"And I wonder whom put that into her head."

"Hmmmmmm I have no idea."

"Maybe the same person that said I do dumb things." Oliver watched a smile come across his wife's face.

"Now who would've told her that?"

Oliver leaned down, "I think you know very well Mrs. Queen." He stole her breath with his kisses.

TBC

Question: Should I continue to post the Five or Six Drabbles in the One post for that Age or post them Seperate.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Age Six

**Babies**

"Is it true when people marry they have babies."

Oliver starred out his daughter ignoring the laughter coming from John and Roy," Excuse me."

"Is it true when people…"

"I got that but why are you asking?" Oliver questioned.

Mia climbed up onto his lap, "Well Josh told me that when people marry they have babies and his mummy and daddy must've married lots of times because he has lots of sisters and brothers."

Oliver sent a glare to his friends as they laughed at him. This wasn't a conversation for him to have with his daughter it was his wife's job. "Why don't you ask Mummy?"

"I did."

"What did she say?"

"She said that its true and that you and mummy got married twice, How come I wasn't there." Mia questioned.

"What else did your mother say?" Oliver questioned.

"She said that Aunt Thea and Uncle Roy need to hurry up or they will miss their baby, "Mia said, "And that Uncle John and Aunt Sara need to hurry up as well cause she wants to be an aunt."

Oliver laughed at his friends Shocked looks, "Well your mother is a very smart women did she say what they should have?"

"Yep she said that as you and she are giving me a baby brother that they should have one of each. But she said Twin would be better." Mia replied.

"Your mother is a very smart women why don't you go and inform your aunts that they need to get to work, "Oliver watched Mia run out of the room and ducked the pillows that his friend thew his way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Horny**

"My wife is trying to kill me with Sex." Oliver watched as Roy, Diggle and Barry spat out the Beers they were drinking, "She is and it's not just once a night either any place any time."

Bruce laughed from his chair, "The Former Playboy has had enough Sex the world would be shocked."

"Hey you're Laughing now Buddy you wait until it's your turn," Oliver warned.

"Did you talk to her about it?" Diggle questioned clearly uncomfortable with talking about Felicity and Oliver's sex life. Felicity was like a sister to him.

"Yep and She simply said that I got her into this condition so it's my Job to take care of her needs." Oliver said.

Roy couldn't believe that Oliver was saying this with a straight face, "So that's why we are down in the Lair drinking instead of spending one of our rare nights off with the women in our lives?"

"If I have to suffer so do all of you, "Oliver promised.

Bruce raised his beer, "Man if we were suffering the same way you are we wouldn't be complaining, You do remember that after she gives Birth there is weeks with nothing but Blue Balls."

"I need to be treated not as Sex on Legs, "Oliver protested.

Diggle laughed How the times of Change Pre Island Ollie treated women exalty that way, But Oliver Queen Husband of Felicity Smoak-Queen was different. Oliver was starting to see things very differently. Poor Guy.

"His gone on Strike."

Sara looked concerned at her friend, "Who has?"

"Oliver he said he isn't Sex on Legs, "Felicity glared at Sara's smile, "I have never been this Horny in my life."

"How many times a day?"

"Four."

Sara starred in shock she knew that Felicity and Oliver had an active sex life but seriously sometimes she was lucky if she and John had sex four times a week, "Wow."

"Yep When I was pregnant with Mia we were lucky if it was once or twice a week."

"Don't you think you should give the poor guy a rest?"

Felicity threw her hands in the air, "He got me into this condition He needs to man up."

Sara wrapped her arms around Felicity He poor Friend, "Did you talk to him?"

"I know he doesn't have lots of time in the day but I can't help this, "Felicity cried. "He fell asleep last night right as we were getting going, who falls asleep during?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Pregnant**

"So your wife is pregnant."

"Six months along."

"Do you want to tell me the Gender?"

"Nope, "Oliver starred at the Reported he couldn't believe after all these months they were still interested in this.

"So do you know what you're having?"

"My Wife would actually like it to be a secret." Oliver covers his mouth with his hand, "I think that that's bullshit, but I want to respect her wishes."

Oliver ducked the book that she threw at him. He knew talking to that reported had been wrong but he did anyway, "It's not like I lied."

"You couldn't simply say no comment?" Thea questioned.

Oliver smiled, "Now where is the fun in that."

Felicity dropped a Blanket and Pillow at his feet, "You know what would be even more fun, The Sofa don't think about even coming back here tonight."

"I am not sleeping on that Sofa," Oliver said.

Oliver looked around the room he noticed the look on Sara Felicity and Thea's faces he simply picked up the Pillow and Blanket and let the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Missing Pudding**

Roy looked ahead as his niece paced in front of him and John right now they were being questioned about the missing pudding he had to laugh cause she reminded him of her mother right now.

"So the pudding was there when I came home because Mummy said I could have it after dinner."

"Why do you think we ate it?" John asked.

"Because you made Dinner and Daddy was downstairs and Mummy and Aunt Thea were at the store," Mia replied.

"It was someone else." Roy said.

"Nope it was you two." Mia said.

"And why is that?" John Questioned.

"Because you were the only two in the kitchen," Mia replied.

"I believe that someone came in and taste tested the food didn't they, "Roy reminded her.

Mia suddenly remembered and took off running.

Moira walked into the Study, "You evil Man making her think that Sara ate her pudding."

Roy watched as his mother in law shock her head, "Well you could admit that you ate it,"

"No way Mia would never let me forget it,"

The Three of them laughed as they heared Mia telling Sara off for eating her pudding.

Sara walked into the Study, "Do I even want to know why I am a pudding theif?"

"Nope" All Three replied.


	6. Chapter 6

**Swimming Leassons**

Oliver sat on the bench beside the pool Mia was having her lesson he was broken out of his thoughts as Mia dragged her teacher over to meet her baby brother.

"So Mia is Theo a good sleeper?"

"No he cries all night and Mummy says he sleeps likes Daddy."

"Well Maybe his hungry and that's why his crying."

Mia placed her hands on her hips, "Nope that's not why."

"Then why?"

"He cries because he wants to do poo poo."

Oliver burst out laughing as did Mia's teacher out of the mouth of babes. His daughter had a way with words.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Eight: Eight years old.**

**Father Son Time**

Oliver lay on the floor beside Theo. His son lay on his back kicking his legs in the air, "Buddy you need to hurry up and grow up and save me from these women, I love all of them of course but at the same time some guy time would be good."

Oliver watched as his son gave him a Toothless grin. He laughed Yes Mia was a baseball fan and he loved his daughter his first born with his entire heart but there was something special about a father son bond, Just like the mother daughter bond. He wanted to teach his son all the things his father had taught him. Oliver felt his wife before he sat her.

"In so many ways you are your father's son, But in so many others you're not."

Oliver didn't need to turn around to know his mother had walked into the room, "I don't know about that."

"Would you ever disrespect Felicity?"

"Of course not."

"Would you ever cheat on her?"

"That's not even a question."

"Will you always be there for your children no matter what?"

"Mum…."

"Oliver your father loved you and Thea so much, but the amount of times that I covered for him, "Moira said.

Oliver starred at his mother, yes he had known about his father's many affairs and he remembered the many birthday's that he wasn't there, "I plan to never miss any aspects of their lives."

"And I know you won't, Your Children come first and that's something your father could never do."

"Mum I'm sorry."

"Don't be marrying Walter showed me what a true partner was, "Moira smiled, "I do wish that you could've been there but you were in my heart that day, I watch you with Theo and Mia and you're not the same man anymore."

"Thanks."

Moira hugged him briefly before placing a kisses on Theo's head, "Anytime."

TBC

**You will never have Privacy again**

Felicity placed Theo into Oliver's arms, "Do not let that Little Devil out of your sight."

"What did he do now?"

"I need me time."

All his wife wanted was Twenty minutes peace just to sink into a warm bath but Theo wasn't having a bar of that He wanted mummy and no matter the time of the day Theo always seemed to know when Mummy wanted a bath. Their House had Six Bedrooms, Three Bathrooms, Two Home Offices and a state of the art gym, but when Theo wanted Mummy there was no stopping him he knew exalty where she was. It was like he had a homing beacon attached to his mother.

When Mia had started to walk they'd been living at the mansion, so Felicity had been able to escape their daughter simply by heading upstairs. His wife was amazing he didn't know how she did it sometimes heading up the IT Department at QC, Their night time work and raising two beautiful Children. She deserved her me Time even if it was for lying in a Tub with bubbles and a good book. She took care of their family before she took care of herself.

"Mum Mum Mum."

"Yes and Mummy needs private time, so time for Daddy and Theo time."

"Dad Dad Dad."

"Yep some Male Bonding, "Oliver stood up, "How about we go outside and you can run around."

Theo clapped his hands ever since he could walk nothing had been able to stop Theo Queen, His mother said this was payback for him running her ragged as a child.

TBC

**Isabitch**

"Isabelle as you can see I am headed out for the Day this can wait till Monday." Oliver reached down to grab Mia's backpack off the floor.

"No Oliver just because you want to play House with the Secerty doesn't mean you can slack on business," Isabelle said.

"Excutive Assistant," Mia replied.

Oliver smiled ofcourse Mia was very protective of her mother, "Isabelle you and I both know that this isn't something that can wait till Monday right now I have an ice cream date with my daughter, Mia you ready."

"You need to keep thoses people in control." Isabelle said.

Mia grabbed her Jacket slipping it on, "No wonder my mum and Aunt Thea call you Isabitch it so suits you."

Isabelle glared at Oliver, "Keep your little Brat under control Oliver or you will regret it."

Oliver glanced at Mia, "Sweetie can you please excuse us for a minute, also young lady we will be talking about you repeating things you shouldn't."

Mia headed out of the office, "Fine."

Oliver waited till Mia left the Office then got in Isabelle's face, "You will treat my Wife and members of my family with the respect they deserve no matter what or you won't like the consequences."

Oliver walked from the room not waiting for an answer.

Mia sat beside her father in the car, "How Grounded am I?"

"Not."

"Seriously?"

"We will forget it this one time but it won't happen again right?"

Mia noticed the serious look on her father's face, "Are we telling mum?"

"Nope but I mean it Mia."

"Got it." Mia watched as her father turned back to the road she loved the every Friday Diggle dropped her off after school and She had ice cream with her dad before Dance Class.

TBC


End file.
